La vida cambia ¿Cambiaré también yo?
by SakuraDragneel5
Summary: En el mundo de Tokyo Ghoul Mar, una chica de Barcino descubre algo que cambiará su vida. Personaje OC personajes canon. Esta historia también la he publicado en wattpad con el mismo nombre pero mi usuario ahí se llama SakuraPotter7, muchas gracias.
1. Chapter 1

1

-¡Que alguien apague esa luz!- Es lo único que quiero decir, pero me siento tan cansada que no puedo ni hablar y apenas puedo mantener los ojos abiertos. De repente oigo una puerta que se abre y luego, nada.

Poco a poco fui abriendo los ojos, al principio me costó, pero me fui acostumbrando a la luz. Intenté incorporarme pero el cuerpo me dolía demasiado. Intenté mirar lo que encontraba a mi alrededor, estaba en una habitación con las paredes blancas y apenas amueblada, tenía un armario, una mesa con una silla y la cama en la que me encontraba.

De repente noté un dolor en mi brazo, la sensación de un pinchazo o algo similar, al mirarlo vi que tenía la marca de un pinchazo y un morado rodeándolo.

-Veo que ya has despertado.- oigo que dice una voz desconocida. Por la puerta de la habitación aparece una señora que me pregunta.- ¿Cómo te encuentras?¿Te acuerdas de algo de lo que te ha pasado?

Yo intenté contestarle, pero no pude, al intentarlo me dolió la garganta.

\- Toma este vaso de agua, te ayudará a recuperar el habla. Mientras tanto me presentaré, soy Amanda, mi marido y yo te encontramos hace tres días desmayada cerca de nuestra casa. el problema es que no tenias ninguna identificación encima por lo que no hemos podido ponernos en contacto con ninguno de tus familiares.

Después de que Amanda haya dicho eso empecé a recordar...- Mar, me llamo Mar Algola, y sobre mis familiares... no tengo, murieron asesinados.- tras decir esto me quede callada, no podía decir nada más. Pero los recuerdos de ese día no se irían nunca de mis recuerdos.

Unos días antes:

Me llamo Mar Algola(*dato importante/interesante) y mis padres son Tomás y Laura Santos, como se puede ver por la diferencia en nuestros apellidos, soy adoptada. No se nada de mis padres biológicos y los Santos son unos padres geniales. Yo vivo en Barcino una ciudad preciosa con muchos parques y que tiene mar y montaña. tengo 19 años, mido 1.60, tengo el pelo rubio ceniza con las puntas rojas, ojos normalmente grisáceos y soy mas fuerte de lo que parezco.

Era un día especial, era mi cumpleaños, y para suerte mía, era sábado. Me desperté con el olor de carne asada, así que me levanté y me fui corriendo hasta el patio, donde tenemos una barbacoa.

\- ¿Ves como te he dicho que no hacia falta ir a buscarla?- le dijo mi madre a mi padre.- con lo amante que es de la carne se ha levantado sola.

-¿Cómo es que estáis haciendo carne por la mañana?- pregunté.

-¿¡Por la mañana!? hija, son las 2 del medio día.- dijo mi padre.- Seguro te fuiste a dormir tarde por estar leyendo ese libro.

-¡Es que es muy interesante! Es...- dije, pero mi madre me interrumpió.

\- Mar, tenemos que hablar contigo de algo serio- dijo mi madre- tu siempre nos has preguntado sobre por que eres... diferente al resto. Tu padre y yo te lo contaremos pero antes de nada perdónanos por no decirte nada hasta hoy. Se lo prometimos a tus padres biológicos.

Yo sin saber muy bien como reaccionar me senté en mi sitio de la mesa, delante de un trozo de carne muy poco hecho. Y cundo digo muy poco hecho es eso, casi nada cocinado, mas crudo que hecho. No se por que pero solo puedo comer así la carne ni tampoco por que no tolero la mayoría de los alimentos.  
Para que no se alargara mucho le dije:-¿Qué pasa?  
\- Lo que queríamos, y a la vez temíamos, era decirte una cosa sobre tu madre biológica... era una ghoul.

Esta es la primera vez que escribo algo de TG he leído algunos y pensé que quería hacer algo diferente, así que se me ocurrió hacerlo en otro lugar. Tengo un par de dudas sobre la cronología de esta historia, en el siguiente cap pondré las opciones y me gustaría que opinaseis. Muchas gracias

*Hasta la actualidad, el término no aparece recogido en el _Diccionario de la lengua española_ de la . Las primeras apariciones de _gul_ en castellano se deben a los traductores de la obra de , que vertieron de este modo el inglés _ghoul_.

En su traducción de , para referirse a la hembra de esta peculiar especie, optó por la forma _algola_ , con una clara inspiración del árabe hispano.


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

-¿¡Qué!? ¿Cómo puede ser?- pregunté muy sorprendida.- Eso me hace... Eso me hace...  
\- Una medio Ghoul.- acabó la frase mi madre- Queríamos decírtelo antes pero... Teníamos miedo de como podías reaccionar.  
Yo no sabía muy bien que pensar. -¿Yo una Ghoul? ¡Es demasiado loco!

-Necesito... tiempo para pensar- logré decir, y me dispuse a ir ami habitación, pero la voz de mi padre me lo impidió.

-Hija, hay una cosa más que tenemos que decirte...

Dijo eso pero luego se quedó mirando a mi madre, como si quisiera que ella acabase lo que estaba diciendo.

-Esto es algo que nunca quise que pasara. Nos ha llamado la CCG y nos han dicho que hay alguien que te está buscando.

-¿Cómo me pueden estar buscando y cómo saben donde estoy?- la interrumpí

-Saben donde estas por que tu madre biológica les dijo que te habías quedado con nosotros y hemos tenido que estar en contacto con ellos.

Volví a interrumpir:- ¿Me han estado controlando todo este tiempo?

-No, simplemente querían saber si, bueno, si podías llegar a ser peligrosa.- dijo mi madre.

-¿Y quien me está buscando?

\- Por lo visto hay un Ghoul que odia a los impuros, como el los llama. es decir, personas como tu que viven entre los dos mundos, el humano y el ghoul. Primero quiere acabar por los naturales, hijos de un ghoul y un humano y luego los que por una razón u otra se han convertido en... ¿Cómo llamarlos? híbridos artificiales. Estos son un grupo de humanos modificados genéticamente que trabajan para la CCG. Nos han dicho que tendrías que trabajar con ellos.

-¿Por qué? ¿Y como que trabajar con ellos, están en Barcino?

\- Eso era otra cosa que te teníamos que decir. Vendrá una persona para llevarte a Japón y...

Ahora sí que no podía más, demasiada información. Vale que ir a Japón ha sido mi sueño desde hace no se cuanto tiempo, pero esto es demasiado. Sin decir nada más me fui a mi cuarto, hecho esto cerré la puerta con llave. No recuerdo muy bien que es lo que pasó en los momentos siguientes, se que me estiré en la cama y me puse a llorar.

Me desperté oyendo unos ruidos raros en el jardín, una parte de mi me decía que me quedase en mi cuarto, y otra, que saliese a ver que pasaba. Como cotilla que soy hice caso ala segunda. Por lo que me levanté y me dirigí ahí.

Cuando llegué no me podía creer lo que estaba viendo, mis padres estaban en el suelo con alguna de sus extremidades separadas del cuerpo y recubiertos de sangre. Intenté, sin mucho éxito contener las ganas de devolver la comida. y ahí es cuando un hombre alto, muy pálido, de pelo negro como la noche y ojos color sangre me dijo: -Mirad, acaba de aparecer la princesita, capturad la.

Sin darme tiempo a pensar empecé a correr, sabía que no podía escapar de esa gente pero no quería quedarme ahí para ver que es lo que querían hacerme. Cuando ya no podía correr más y pensaba que ya era mi fin escuché una voz que me decía: -¡Corre, escapa! Yo me encargo de ellos.- No se porque hice caso a esa voz, no me atreví ni a mirarle, así que corrí y corrí hasta que mis piernas no pudieron mas y todo se volvió negro.

Lo siguiente que recuerdo es despertarme en casa de Amanda y Juan, su marido, hace apenas unas horas. Se han portado muy bien conmigo, Amanda me ha dicho que el doctor vino y al verme en mi estado les dijo que me pusieran un suero durante el tiempo que estuviese inconsciente. Cuando me desperté me quitaron la via y me dieron algo de comer. Luego de esto el sueño me volvió a vencer. Como ese fatídico día me desperté por unas voces, pero estas supongo que están cerca, ya que puedo entender, más o menos lo que dicen. Preguntaban por mi, no se como podían saber donde estaba. cuando escuché esto me paralicé del miedo, pero luego escuché que eran de la CCG y el miedo se fue, un poco al menos. Me levanté y me dirijí a la fuente del sonido. Al llegar ahí vi a dos chicos, uno de pelo mayoritariamente blanco y otro, más bajito que el primero, de color negro. Cuando me vieron el parcialmente albino me dijo: -¿Eres Mar, verdad? De verdad, siento mucho lo de tus padres y no se muy bien lo que te habrán podido explicar. yo soy Haise Sasaki y formo parte de la CCG. Tienes que venir con nosotros.


End file.
